User blog:Systeminspired/Wiki Merge And Important Announcements
Hello. As you can see, I am not Delt anymore. I am now systeminspired (the first S had to be capitalized due to wikia’s restrictions for usernames). I’ll talk about why I chose this username later on. For now, let’s talk about CE, or as I’d like to call it nowadays, LOTI. Firstly, I’d like to thank all the users and people that have contributed to this project and/or have played it. You’ve made a big difference through your actions, and the way you cooperated with others emphasized your skills in teamwork. Overall, excellent job everyone! Before I say the next sentence, let me say right now that this project is still active and thriving well. However, it’s time to move on. This series is no longer called CE (CaerulElimo), it is now known as LOTI (League Of The Inspired). This name for the series is something that means a lot to me. Actually, this project as a whole is the project I have devoted the most time on. You might argue I was not on wikia at all for a couple of months. I had a lot of problems I had to deal with, and I was basically in a very emotional state for a long while, and keeping myself off wikia is what I considered a good idea, that way I wouldn’t bother anyone with my behavior. I return today to leave this message and look towards the future. I also wish to improve my behavior and forget about bad events that happened in the past. I'm really, really sorry for my sudden departure, but I promise that this series is still active for people that are still interested in playing. It will be hosted on a new wiki, however. Let’s talk a little about the past, though. I’m very glad the players that have played the first version of the series enjoyed the run. Sadly, I was not able to get the series past Chapter 5-2 due to technical limitations, and I am hoping to have a player or two finish the first version. If you’re interested in this, leave me a message. I’ll let you know where the story continues in Version 1 and we can continue from there. You’ll get special bonuses if you also play Version 2. Why am I referring to versions of the series? That’s because LOTI is happening. Technically, it’s a reboot of CE, but for people that are just starting, it’s a massive role-playing series with its first game session played on July 17th, 2014. That’s pretty far into the past! Now, here we are in May 2016. What are my plans? What is this big update? Well, remember that a project like this is treated very similar to how a video game would, so I would like to proudly announce a new wiki quickly on its way to being formed. We encourage you, if you are a CE player, to join the new wiki, as this will be where the role-playing series takes place. It will be tons of fun, and we are open to contributions too. Join us! Here’s a quick rundown of what I’m going to do. This new wiki will have a brand new layout and professional categorization. We have a new tab system (we finally figured that navigation thing out) that can let you browse across the important topics of the new wiki. LOTI is at the front along with other projects, such as wipEout purE rEborn (a project to complete every event in wipEout purE in every possible way), Mario Party Tournament (a series of matches with just computer characters as players bet on who will place first), CE (LOTI Version 1, which was the version played from July 2014 to October 2015), and Tribal Warfare (trading card game based on the LOTI series). Basically, there’s something for everyone. More projects will be added soon. We have a lot of big things planned ahead, including stuff other than LOTI, but the only way we can reach this goal is your help. Our biggest concern is players. What’s a game without them? Our next concern is filling in some missing content for the series, such as justifying what magic moves or special items will be allowed or restricted in the game, along with balancing items. Yes, I have developed absolute tons of things for the series. One thing I put the most emphasis on was the storyline. How does the world reach its current doomsday state, and how will we prevent it? It’s up to you and your friends to prevent what other people claim as the unpreventable. Designing villains and enemies was an interesting, difficult, yet overall fun task. Overall, we hope the players of this series have fun and explore the full potential of what we have to offer. If you’re interested in the role-playing series, we gladly recommend you join us. Intense battles, great rewards, interesting quests, giant worlds, and other cool stuff. And if you want to, get your friends in the game too. Remember, the more the merrier! That’s all for now. If you have any questions, please leave me a message at the new wiki. One last thing. Since a new wiki is being rolled out, this one will be merged into the new one. We’re no longer the Unofficial StarSquare Wiki. We’re the Zone Mode Wiki. Thanks for reading, and we look forward to a brighter future! In a nutshell: I'm sorry for my sudden deparature, I am still working on this series, it has been under heavy development, it will be hosted on a new wiki, and I hope to get a couple players interested in the series. Category:Blog posts Category:Final Category:Important